Episodes
Super Why! has produced many episodes in the series, including 65 episodes in season 1, 15 episodes in season 2, 23 season 3 episodes, and one pilot episode. All together, the series has a total of 104 episodes (including the pilot). This page is the linking page leading you to every single page about every episode. Where you will find out trivia, goofs, quotes, information, gallery, and so much more. All episodes from Seasons 1-2 feature Alpha Pig (Except Dr. Dolittle) and Super Why to the rescue, but Season 3 episodes may vary on featured characters. Most have Princess Presto, and a few have Wonder Red. Episode Guide Season 1 (2007-11) #The 3 Little Pigs: Jill keeps knocking down Pig's towers and he wants her to stop. #Hansel and Gretel: Red eats one of Peter's peppers without asking first and he gets angry. #Humpty Dumpty: Poor Pig climbed to the very top of his slide but is too scared to come down! #Jack and the Beanstalk: Joy is having a very big tantrum! #The Tortoise and the Hare: Red and Princess Pea can't agree on how fast to run. #Goldilocks and the 3 Bears: Whyatt accidentally messes up Jack's room and gets him angry at him. #The Boy Who Cried Wolf: Whyatt hears Joy speak for the first time and nobody believes him. #Rapunzel: Princess Pea's kitten got stuck in a tree! #The Ugly Duckling: Princess Pea's twirls fall flat and a recital is just days away. #The Elves and the Shoemaker: Whyatt has a secret admirer but has no idea just who it is! #Little Miss Muffet: Poor Red wants to keep playing with Little Boy Blue but he keeps running away from her. #Cinderella: Red worries about fitting in at Princess Pea's Princess Party. #The Ant and the Grasshopper: Pig is starving when he goes to a picnic and didn't plan ahead of time! #The Little Red Hen: Red asks her friends for help when she needs to pick apples but they keep refusing. #The Frog Prince: Princess Pea and Spider both want to play separate games and can't agree on anything! #The Princess and the Pea: Princess Pea's Princess Competition is coming up! #Little Red Riding Hood (episode): Wolfy won't stop tricking Pig and he's getting frustrated by it. #Tom Thumb: Pig is ready for adventures but his older brothers keep telling him he is too young. #Little Bo Peep: Whyatt is searching for the family’s pet, Mr. Lizard. #The Emperor's New Clothes: Pig feels silly when he has to wear a bucket on his head to play Jill's game. #The 12 Dancing Princesses: Whyatt's family is keeping a secret from him. #The 3 Billy Goats Gruff: Grandma won't let Red into the kitchen for her favorite Red Velvet Cake. #Thumbelina: Pig's beloved stuffed Hippo goes missing! #Goldilocks and the 3 Bears: The Mystery: Jack blames Whyatt for his broken guitar strings. #Beauty and the Beast:Beauty and the Beast: Princess Pea can't figure out why Wolfy is so angry during their playdate. #Rumpelstiltskin: Princess Pea's father is busy, busy, busy, and has no time to help her tie her skates. #Tiddalick the Frog: Whyatt's mother tells Whyatt he's wasting water and it‘s a serious problem. #Sleeping Beauty: Princess Pea wants to play Tea Party, while the 3 Little Pigs want to pretend to be Pirates. #The Foolish Wishes: Whyatt gets to pick a toy at the Toy Store but has so many choices! #The Goose and the Golden Eggs: Red will not let anybody else try any of her delicious apples. #The Magic Porridge Pot: Pig's robot toy is out of control! #Pinocchio: Whyatt told a lie and feels bad... #Momotaro the Peach Boy: The 3 little pigs want to build a clubhouse, but all they do is argue. #The Gingerbread Boy: Pig can't figure out why Poppa Pig keeps telling him to slow down as he runs around. #The Ghost Who Was Afraid of Halloween: Pig is too frightened to go trick or treating with his friends. #The Stars in The Sky: Princess Pea wants to play on a Rainbow, but her mother keeps telling her she can’t. #The 3 Feathers: The 3 pigs are building a train set, but Pig keeps having a negative attitude. #Twas The Night Before Christmas: Whyatt has an important question for Santa. #The Little Mermaid: Pig feels different than his friends and it makes him feel very sad. #Juan Bobo and The Pig: Red is very confused when she thought she heard Grandma ask for "pizza paper". #Snow White: Princess Pea gets a tummy ache and Goldilocks offers her popcorn. #The Rolling Rice Cakes: Red drops her basket and when she takes it from Wolfy, he becomes really sad... #Peter Rabbit: Red is in search of something perfect to show her grandma how much she cares about her. #The Boy Who Drew Cats: Jack gets sick, and Whyatt wants to draw him the perfect picture. #Aladdin: Princess Pea wants a playhouse but when she waves her wand nothing happens! #George and the Dragon: The Giant steps on Pig's toy and he's too scared to ask for it back. #The Swiss Family Robinson: Little Boy Blue is stuck on a little island in Storybook Pond and needs help! #The 3 Little Pigs: Return of the Wolf: Pig and his brothers try to build a picnic table, but it keeps going wrong. #Alice in Wonderland: Princess Pea is late for Sleeping Beauty's party and misses all of the fun! #Dr. Dolittle: Red's adorable puppy keeps wimpering and whining, but she doesn't know what to do. #Muddled Up Fairytales: Whyatt is bored and has no idea what to do when everybody else is too busy! #Hansel and Gretel: A Healthy Adventure: Everyone enjoys a picnic except for Red who is too tired to play. #Cinderella: The Prince's Side of the Story: Red and Little Boy Blue play music together when he vanishes! #The Prince and The Pauper: Whyatt and Princess Pea both are unhappy in their own homes #The Ugly Ducking: Becoming a Swan: Pig is suddenly too big for his bed and sneakers, what’s going on? #The Nutcracker: Sleeping Beauty is very grumpy and Princess Pea has no clue what to do about it. #The Comic Book: Attack of the Eraser: Wolfy keeps erasing the score during a game of kickball. #The Story of The Tooth Fairy: Whyatt wonders if he can tell the Tooth Fairy that he wants to keep his tooth. #The Cookbook: Whyatt wants to bake Joy a special cake, but he doesn't know how! #The Big Game: Whyatt wants to play baseball better, but keeps missing the ball. #The Beach Day Mystery: Whyatt and his friends find a clue to a Hidden Treasure. #The Swan Maiden: To keep their playdate from ending, Red keeps hiding Little Boy Blue's horn. #The City Mouse and The Country Mouse: Whyatt is sad because Jack is leaving for College. #King Midas: Pig has a toy car but wants a lot more! #The Story of Mother Goose: Red is writing a song but can't think of the proper words. Season 2 (2011-12) #Woofster Finds A Home: Whyatt encounters a puppy at the dog fair and he needs to know where he can find a home for a puppy, but he doesn’t know how. #Webby in Bathland: Red washes her hands, but keeps being told they are not clean. #Bedtime for Bear: Joy is afraid of the dark! #Molly's Dance Show: Princess Pea is too scared to perform in a dance recital. #King Eddie Who Loved Spaghetti: At dinner, Whyatt's mom and dad explain how unhealthy his food is. #Naila and the Magic Map: Pig and friends play with what looks to be an Egyptian map, but they don't know how to read words. #Jasper's Cowboy Wish: Whyatt and his friends play cowboy, but Pig doesn't know how to. #Baby Dino's Big Discovery: While playing Dinosaurs, Whyatt can't determine what his dinosaur is. #Princess Gwennie Saves The Day: Red has trouble deciding on a role for a play. #The Great Robot Race: Whyatt and Puppy want to win a race, but great trouble prevents them. #The Adventures of Math-A-Million: Pig has problems during Math Class. #Monty's Adventures in Music Town: In School Band, Red does not know what instrument to play. #Zora's Art Adventure: Pig doesn't know what to paint in Art Class. #Around the World Adventure: While learning Geography, Whyatt meets an older girl from a different land. #Galileo's Space Adventure: Princess Pea uses a flashlight while the group learns about Space. Season 3 (2015-16) #The Story Of The Supers Readers: The Super Readers are having a party in the book club. #The Alphabet's Sad Day: Pig Is feeling down because he's too little to help his big brothers build a brick house. #The Silly Word Play: Princess's silliness prevents Red, Whyatt and Pig from flying Red's kite. #The Rhyming Carnival: Red wants to show Whyatt a trick with her new toy, but it won't cooperate. #The Mixed Up Story: When Joy Beanstalk shakes her book, words fall out and gets mixed up. #Roxie's Missing Music Book: Whyatt can't show her comic book to her friends because it went missing. #The Banana Mystery: Pig‘s lemons are stolen from her lemonade stand. #The Underwater Lost Treasure: The last piece of Pig's puzzle is missing. #The Cowgirl Mystery: Whyatt's board game has gone missing! #The Unhappy Puppy: Woofster was lonely when Whyatt goes to school. #The Pupp-athon: Woofster becomes distracted at the Storybook Village talent show. #Where's Woofster?: Whyatt and Princess can't figure out what he wants to play. #Super Puppy Saves The Day: Whyatt wants to be his hero, Super Puppy. #Monster Munch: Pig runs out of energy when he and Jill are running. #Landon's Circus Adventure: Princess is too scared to go on the bouncy castle. #The Three Bears Goes Camping: Whyatt and Pig can't figure out where to put up a tent. #Mathis' Book of Why!: Pig and Princess can't find the rainbow anywhere and they didn't know why. #Attack of More Man!: Red keeps dropping the toys when she is heading for a park. #Tilden the Caterpillar: Princess Pea is waiting for a butterfly to come out of the cocoon. #The Sheep Who Lost Little Bo Peep: Whyatt and Woofster can't find Wolfy. #Judith's Happy Chanukah: Whyatt doesn't know about the holidays. #The Princess Who Loved Mud: Pig wants to build something else, but he doesn't know how. #Woofster and the Pet Pack: Whyatt can't wait to show his comic book to his friends. Misc (1999) #SuperWhy?: The original pilot episode of the series. Trivia *Starting in Season 2, the premise of the show shifts to have the Super Readers go to books that are not related to fairytales, and have some episodes that focus on real-life historical figures and events such as Galileo and Around the World in Eighty Days. **And eventually in Season 3, the Super Readers now go to other books such as E-books and comic books that can be considered as originally-made stories created by the show's producers. However, there are some episodes such as The Story of the Super Readers, The Silly Word Play and The Sheep Who Lost Little Bo Peep that brings back the original fairytale-themes of the show. Category:Series Category:Lists Category:Episodes